grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Gehenna R. Ace
Dragon-slayer Ace of the Blue Flame (ドラゴンスレイヤー青い炎のエース Doragonsureiyā Aoi honō no ēsu) is the infamous warlord of the South Blue, he has racked up an enormous bounty for his acts of ruthless, he has control over fire due to his consumption of the Aoi Mera-Mera no Mi (Blue Flame-Flame Fruit). Background Much of early Ace's life is unknown, he was sold into slavery at the age of 12 to a depraved World Noble who wanted to use him to take use for salacious acts as a part of her perverted collection, he did not receive the slave brand as she thought 'it would ruin his perfect skin', and was forced to eat the Aoi Mera-Mera no Mi to perform at shows his owner hosted for other Celestial Dragons, by the age of 18 Ace began to grow very sick of his treatment at the hand of his owner, and murdered her, for which he earned an absolutely enormous bounty, over 500,000,000,000, before escaping to the South Blue, where he trained in theWay of the Burning Soul (Hitodama no Mochi 人魂の道), a form of martial arts that utilizes fire with its attacks, while also taking control of the South Blue. Physical Description Ace is a tall, handsome, muscular young man, he has long, messy crimson hair with a single purple streak in the fringe, blue eyes, and an eye patch, which he uses to hide the eye that contains his Shiranui Zenjigen, an ability that causes his eye to have a disconcerting rainbow coating, the eye patch also covers a scar around his eye which he received in a fight. Ace wears only a pair of purple pants, with light purple vents down the side, he holds up his pants using a black belt with a silver buckle. Ace has a small tattoo on his chest of a small arrow, which points to his face. Personality Ace is quite self-confident and charismatic, he knows he is handsome, and uses this fact to get what he wants, especially from women, Ace has a very strong sense of justice, although it is very skewed, his view is that the only punishment for crime is death, unless it is a petty crime, in which case he will just scare them into doing the right thing. Ace is ruthless, yet patient, he will not hesitate to kill people, but will only kill them if there will be as little collateral damage as possible, Ace is a quick, innovative thinker, able to formulate any kind of plan in minutes, and has no respect for anyone except lower class people, he especially hates World Nobles, and his ultimate aim in life is to destroy the social hierarchy by killing the World Nobles to create chaos, which would give people true freedom. Story TBD Abilities Physical Prowess Ace is a very powerful individual even without the use of his powers, he is trained in the Way of the Burning Soul (Hitodama no Mochi 人魂の道), ''a martial art that uses one's own soul to power attacks, he mastered this art before consuming his Devil Fruit, and uses the power of the fruit to boost his own formidable abilities, the art can only be pushed to the level of a person's soul, otherwise the person will die, although the true level that this art can reach has not been determined, as a person with a soul powerful enough to reach this power has not been seen in combat. Devil Fruit Main Article: Aoi Mera Mera no Mi Ace consumed the Aoi Mera-Mera no Mi (''Blue Flame-Flame Fruit ''葵メラメラの実), a Logia-type Devil Fruit that grants the consumer create, control, and turn their body into fire. Ace uses these abilities to boost the power of his martial arts, which are mainly performed from the air, so he uses his fire to propel himself into the air to conserve soul energy for his attacks. The flames of his Devil Fruit are blue in colour, as opposed to the orange flames of the regular Mera-Mera no Mi, this difference from the regular version of the Devil Fruit gave Ace his nickname Dragon-slayer Ace of the Blue Flame, although before he consumed his Devil Fruit he was called Ace the Celestial Dragon-slayer (''Tenryū hito sureiyā no ēsu ''天竜人スレイヤーのエース''). Shiranui Zenjigen Shiranui Zenjigen (不知火全自元 Sea Fire Complete Reflection) is an ability that was forced upon Ace by the World Nobles, he was part of an experiment to see if they could create an artificial Haki, the procedure worked, but Ace was left permanently disfigured. The ability allows Ace to see what an opponent is going to do, and allows him to copy it, it is always active, so to hide it Ace uses an eye patch, as it allows him to see what the opponent will do without letting in on his secret.